Tired,Sore,Broken,Grow
by CamilaSF
Summary: Estou com dor...dor de perder os meu amigos nessa guerra insana...dor de sentir a vida dos meus pacientes escaparem como grãos de areias pelas minha mãos...dor de ver seus próprios pais morrerem nessa guerra...Dor de não ser amada pelo homem a quem ama E quebrada pela dor e cansaço que a vida nos trás


_Cansada..._

_Dolorida..._

_Quebrada..._

_Três palavras que me definiam completamente._

_Eu estou cansada de ser a protegida...cansada de de ser a que fica para trás...cansada de ser imatura...__**cansada de chorar.**_

_Estou com dor...dor de perder os meu amigos nessa guerra insana...dor de sentir a vida dos meus pacientes escaparem como grãos de areias pelas minha mãos...dor de ver seus próprios pais morrerem nessa guerra...__**.Dor de não ser amada pelo homem a quem ama**_

_**E quebrada pela dor e cansaço que a vida nos trás**_

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_(Dor, sem amor_

_Dor, eu não tenho suficiente_

_Dor, áspera, é como eu gosto_

_Porque eu prefiro sentir dor ao invés de nada)_

Mas a_** Dor**_ as vezes poder ser sua melhor amiga...pois é ela que te faz crescer...e já estava mais que na hora da flor de cerejeira desabrochar. Já estava na hora de "vestir as calças de gente grande" e encarrar a realidade. Eu sou fraca...posso esmagar rochas com um toque de minhas mãos...mas emocionalmente sou tão fraca como um pequeno gennin...e Sabia para que eu possa finalmente crescer eu preciso exorcizar uma mancha escura que tem em meu coração, ele tem apenas um nome..._**Sasuke**__._...Teria que me livrar da minha cegueira em relação a ele..._**Urgentemente**_

_**~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\**_

Agora sentada em cima dos rostos dos kage´s,precisamente em cima de um novo rosto...Naruto...Que finalmente havia realizado seu sonho, tinha se tornado vejo como todos mudaram..._**Eu mudei**__._

Paro e me lembro, de quando consegui finalmente superar meu amor por sasuke,vou falar, não foi fácil...nos primeiros dias, não conseguia ouvir no nome dele, mas eu sabia no fundo do meu ser que eu precisava me livrar dessa obecessão,podemos chamar assim, que tinha por ele. Ela me fazia mal...Me lembro de que muitas vezes quase cai...mas eu tinha Naruto...Kakashi...Sai...e Tsunade para me ajudarem. Nesse tempo eu ainda era dependente deles...Naruto que sempre me encorajava a nunca desistir...Kakashi que com seu jeito calmo sempre passava-me uma segurança única...Sai, por incrível que pareça me ajudou bastante, pois ele ao contrario de mim, um amontoado de emoções, ele não tinha quase nenhuma, foi uma ajuda mutua...e Tsunade-shishou que cuidou de mim como uma mãe poderia cuidar de mim, certo que um pouco distorcido, mas cuidava e zelava por mim.

Hoje agradeço a eles do fundo do meu coração a ajuda deles quatro,pois eles foram que cuidaram da pequena cerejeira e a fizerem florecer. Hoje consigo superar aquela dor que me fazia mal...Sasuke...Ele que está cumprindo pena na penitenciaria,por seus crimes...Ele ficaria lá por pelo menos mais 3 anos...até um novo julgamento e uma nova sentenç consigo sorrir verdadeira e consigo dar o máximo de mim como kunoichi.

Sobre um novo amor ? Quem sabe se encontrar alguém...Quero encontrar alguém para que possa formar um amor tão puro e lindo como o de Naruto e Hinata,Tão protetor e arrisco como o de Tenten e Neji,e Tão forte como o de Temari e Shikamaru que muitas vezes tem que suportarem a distancia.E ino,quando penso nela dou risada pois ela me diz que ela é muito boa,e teria de encontrar alguém que seja tão bom quanto ela...mas eu sei que a querida "porquinha" anda se encontrando com o sai.

Estou meu nome sendo chamado por vozinhas jovem de crianças e me viro olhando três crianças que vinham na minha direção...Kaori,Jun e Kasumi...O time que andava treinando,me levanto e aceno para um par de sinos na mão,era hora de treinar eles.

_**Maybe we'll turn it all around**_

_**'Cause it's not too late**_

_**It's never too late**_

_**(Talvez iremos dar a volta por cima**_

_**Porque não é tarde demais**_

_**Nunca é tarde demais)**_

Fim ^.^

* * *

Obrigada por lerem...se gostarem comente...se quer fazer alguma critica comente...e faça uma autora super feliz ^.^

Bjos Camila


End file.
